


Holy shit Tadashi

by iwachans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Text Messages, honestly its not really shippy is just dorky tsukki, tsukki is a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gets a text message in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy shit Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> m sleepy but its only 10 rip  
> tbh i just saw the jurassic world trailer myself maybe an hour before writing this so im excited tooo!!!!!

Tadashi loves Kei. He really does.

However, his love goes to an extent. A certain line that Kei just so happened to cross when Tadashi’s phone goes off in the middle of the night.

Unfortunately for Tadashi, his ringer was loud enough it startled him awake and caused him to ever so gracefully fall out of bed with an enormous crash.

He whines, biting his lip to prevent swearing and waking his parents up as well. He rubs his backside, grumbling irritably as he climbed back into bed. He reaches for the phone on his nightstand, which is blinking impatiently and is still being blown up with notifications. Tadashi unlocks his phone, and is unsurprised (but is still bitter about being woken up at two in the morning) when he sees three new messages from Kei.

**[2:37:04 AM] Kei:**

Msg: Tadashi holy shit

**[2:37:19 AM] Kei:**

Msg: Did yuo know about the new Jurassic Park movie??? ididnt.

**[2:37:30 AM] Kei:**

Msg: Holy shit Tadashi im so pumped

Tadashi sighs, the anger seeping from his bones and replaced with exhaustion. He stares at his phone screen, deadpanning as Kei sent another message.

 

**[2:38:07 AM] Kei:**

Msg: We have to see thsi movie when it comes out. we have to

He lets out a low giggle laced with drowsiness, and begins to slowly type out a reply.

**[2:38:48 AM] Me:**

Msg: Kei, that movies been all over TV for the past month.

Msg: Also, its called jurassic world not jurassic park

**[2:39:01 AM] Kei:**

Msg: i dotn ; care Tadashi its JURASSIC PARK

Msg: we have to see it

**[2:39:23 AM] Me:**

Msg: That movie wont b out for another two months Kei

**[2:39:34 AM] Kei:**

Msg: WE HAVE TO SEE IT

**[2:40:03 AM] Me:**

Msg: ugh ok fine

**[2:40:15 AM] Kei:**

Msg: Thank

**[2:40:33 AM] Me:**

Msg: Go to sleep Kei

 **  
** Tadashi receives a final ‘Ok’, and he shuts his phone off with a bright grin. He yawns and rubs his eyes, muttering a drowsy ‘Night, Kei’ that he knows Kei won't hear, and drifts off.


End file.
